


untitled

by kjdpot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ....puppy kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, VERY QUICK ESCALATION......, and a footjob.. does it even count as that. i don’t know but just incase, just the name, soft dom jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdpot/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: “you’re like a puppy, dude. all big and cuddly and ready to be praised. huh.”





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> don’t ask me what their relationship is i don’t know either
> 
> sorry for how quick this escalates in my defense i suck and didn’t wanna write like 300 extra words to make the transition smoother
> 
> no title... not enough songs about big cute boys w/ praise kinks who like to be called puppy these days. songwriters get on that

“good boy,” jongdae says, words dripping in sarcasm. it’s a joke. chanyeol wills himself not to think about him saying those words in any other context. he just smiles at jongdae and jongdae, as an attack on chanyeol’s wellbeing, decides to pet him. “you’re like a puppy, dude. all big and cuddly and ready to be praised. huh.”

not quite trusting himself not to say anything dumb or telling, chanyeol just nods. which might not have been the right move, because jongdae smiles mischievously and puts his hand underneath chanyeol’s chin. “you like that, chanyeol? want me to praise you? will you be good for me?”

all chanyeol did was grab his charger for him and now – now they’re here. he can’t complain, and he’s definitely not going to cut this short. “chanyeol, talk to me. i’m not going to do anything if you don’t tell me it’s okay.”

“jongdae,” chanyeol pleads, eyes wide, “i want to be good for you. a good – a good puppy, please.” he lowers to his knees, not even completely sure what he’s meant to be doing but he – he’s thought about this, thought about what he wants to do with jongdae. it’s hard not to think about him like that, especially late at night with his judgement impaired and a hand around his dick.

and jongdae’s socked foot comes up, presses against the half-hard bulge in his pants. chanyeol’s mouth drops open, and he leans helplessly forward. “pretty puppy,” jongdae coos, “didn’t even need to ask you to get on your knees. so good, yeollie, just perfect.”

“jongdae, i want to – please, can i suck you?”

“another time, baby, we’ll have to talk before anything like that. i don’t want to hurt you. let me take care of you for now, we’ll save everything else for another time.” his foot moves off of chanyeol’s crotch, and chanyeol’s almost disappointed until jongdae is leaning forward to kiss him. “can you sit on my thighs, pup?”

chanyeol nods, getting up from his knees and straddling jongdae’s thighs where he sits on the couch. he tries not to put any weight on jongdae, which results in him practically hovering over him. “i’m heavy,” he says with a small laugh. 

“you lay on me all the time. don’t worry about that.” so chanyeol sits, and jongdae’s hand slides into his pants – they’re just sweats, and it takes no effort for jongdae to get his hand around chanyeol’s dick. the direct contact, the warm squeeze of jongdae’s hand, it’s so nice that chanyeol feels like he’s melting.

he puts his forehead against jongdae’s shoulder and lets his fingers find purchase in the fabric of jongdae’s t-shirt as the smaller starts jacking him off quickly. he doesn’t think he’ll last very long with jongdae’s pacing and the continuous stream of praise in his ear. 

“good boy, listening so well. you’re so perfect, chanyeollie, you know that?” chanyeol can’t get over how affected jongdae sounds, and if he were able to just move forward a bit, he’s sure he’d feel jongdae’s hardness against his. he can’t believe how quickly they had gotten to this point, especially considering the fact that chanyeol’s wanted him like this for years. but he’s a little too occupied to feel the whiplash right now.

jongdae’s fist works over the head of his cock and chanyeol can’t stop himself from letting out a whine at how tight it is. “dae, i’m so close,” he whimpers.

“come for me, puppy.” jongdae thumbs his slit, taking advantage of how sensitive chanyeol is. chanyeol can’t help but moan brokenly as he releases, spilling all over jongdae’s hand and somehow managing to hit his wrist. jongdae uses his cum as a lubricant and keeps stroking him, until chanyeol is shaking and barely able to keep himself up anymore. “you were so, so good. did so well for me. and so fucking pretty, too, chanyeol.”

“thank you,” chanyeol whispers. “i – it felt so good. i came too soon, i’m sorry.”

“you did perfect, puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks/sorry


End file.
